gantzfandomcom-20200214-history
Kei Kishimoto
Kei Kishimoto is a member of the first Gantz team shown in the manga and the Anime, and remains a main character in the series until she dies in the third mission. History Kishimoto first appears naked in the Gantz room, she having slit her wrists in the bathtub to commit suicide due to her mother's bullying. The slits on her wrist take a few moments to heal, and she seems to be disoriented upon first arrival. The Yakuza Hiroshi Hatanaka grabs her arm and drags her to a back room to rape her. Everyone seems afraid to act. Kato decides to rush back there to help her, and pulls him off of her. He then gives his jacket to Kishimoto to wear. The music begins to play, the Gantz ball opens, and they are soon sent on a mission. Kato goes off to join the rest, leaving just Kishimoto and Kurono behind. She asks him to walk her home, he agreeing. They find the remains of another Gantz hunter who had tried to leave the area, and realize they can't leave, or they'll die. When confronted later in the mission by an alien, Kurono takes off running, and because of the suit goes quite a distance, Kishimoto left behind. She is rather disappointed and angry at him when they meet again. After the mission is over, she offers to pay for a cab, getting Kurono and Kato to go with her. She then changes quickly, and returns Kato's jacket to him. She answers a phone call from her mother, who confuses her for her younger sister, saying that Kei had slit her wrist and was at the hospital now, but alive. She hadn't died, and was just a copy of the original it seemed. She doesn't know where Kato lives, so ends up going to Kurono's place, asking to be his pet. He misunderstands, being a typical teenage boy thinking of sex before all else, and agrees to let her stay. When he tries something later on that night, she rejects his advances, much to his frustration. After offering her a neck massage, Kurono then reaches around and gropes her. They are frozen by Gantz, who begins bringing them over, as she struggles to get free. She breaks away from him upon their arrival, and runs across the room. Four gang members arrive in the room, and start harassing her straight away. When she goes to change into her Gantz suit, in the Anime, three of them follow her, intending to rape her, but the 4th one, their apparent leader, stops them. Kato then goes and makes sure nothing happens. In the manga it is the gang leader that goes back there with one other biker, and Kato stops them. Issue 32 page 172 When everyone else is sent out, the gang leader and Kishimoto are left alone, he trying to rape her Issue 35 page 18 but gets transferred out by Gantz before he is done getting her clothes off. Issue 36 page 27 She manages to kill two aliens on this mission. She tells Kato she wanted to stay with him, but didn't know where he lived, much to Kurono's irritation. Since he lives with his aunt, she decides to stay with Kurono, having nowhere else to go. After he argues with her, she runs off, and is living on the street, with nothing but her pajamas. Kurono does seem rather sad about having driven her away. She arrives in her pajamas for the third mission, and moves to stand by Kato, avoiding Kurono. She gives Kurono a silent disapproving look at the temple, but doesn't speak to him at all.issue 67 pages 154 and 155 She dies saving Kato in the temple mission, pushing him out of the way of an alien's acid attack, and dying in his place. After the 6th mission, someone with a hundred points asks Kurono who should be revived, he considers Kishimoto, along with Kato, and Sei, but decides Nishi should be brought back instead, he having information they could use. When its his turn to use his hundred points to bring someone back or leave, he decides to exit. Gantz calls her by the name "Titz" in the manga, "Miss Melons" and "Boiled Eggz" in the anime. Kato meets her other self after she is dead, and passively flirts with her. Personality Kishimoto shows her gentle and kind hearted nature. She is also rather clueless around boys, as evident by her asking Kurono to be his pet, and then sleeping in the same bed with him, naive as can be, not realizing he might get the wrong idea. She tended to annoy Kurono with her constant talking about Kato, who she was in love with, while Kurono was unable to get her interested in him at all. During the Buddha Temple mission she proves her love towards Kato by selflessly sacrificing herself to save him, she confesses her love for him as she passes away in his arms. Currently While the Kishimoto from the Gantz team is still dead, her other self has been found by Kato, passing in a subway, he passively flirted with her. List of covers she has been on 4, 6, 7, 8, 10, 13, 24, 28 , 29, 31, 32, 33, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 42, 43, 44, 45, 47, 48, 49, 52, 63, 74, and 77. She has also been on the covers of the volumes 4 and 5. References Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who ever appeared on the Tokyo Gantz team Category:Playable characters in Gantz video game